The present invention is related to a Venetian blind for day/night use, including a fixed upper beam attached at the top of a door/window, a movable beam disposed beneath the fixed upper beam, and a lower beam disposed at the bottommost thereof wherein a light-penetrable folding blind (slats) is attached between the fixed upper beam and the movable beam thereof, and a sheltering folding blind (slats) is located between the movable beam and the lower beam thereof; whereby, a light-penetrable-blind pull cord unit or a sheltering-blind pull cord unit is released to let down either the light-penetrable blind in the daytime or the sheltering blind in the nighttime; otherwise, both are released to display the light-penetrable and sheltering blinds for both light-penetrable effect as well as sheltering and privacy protection thereof. Thus, the Venetian blind thereof is variably operated for day/night use, and economically designed with both light-penetrable and sheltering blinds combined into one unit to achieve the economical efficiency thereof.
Please refer to FIG. 1. A conventional Venetian blind is made up of an upper beam 11, a light-penetrable (folding/Venetian) blind 12, a lower beam 13, a locating member 14, and two pull cords 15. The upper beam 11, fixedly attached at the top of a door/window, has one engaging through holes 111 disposed at one front lateral side thereon for the locating member 14 to be mounted thereto, and two cord passages 112 disposed at both bottom lateral sides thereon. The light-penetrable blind 12, sequentially folded up into multi-layers from top to bottom thereof, is attached between the upper beam 11 and the lower beam 13 thereof and equipped with left/right cord passing holes 121 equidistantly arranged thereon. The pull-cords 15 are led through the engaging through holes 111 and the locating member 14 at one side of the upper beam 11 as a unit before bifurcating into two branches to pass through the cord passages 112 at the bottom side of the upper beam 11 respectively. The two pull cords 15 coming out through the cord passages 112 of the upper beam 11 are sequentially extended downwards through the left/right cord passing holes 121 of the light-penetrable blind 12 thereof till tied up to left/right locating holes disposed at the upper surface of the lower beam 13 respectively to complete the assembly thereof.
In practical use, the pull cords 15 are drawn at one end to raise upwards the lower beam 13 attached at the other end thereof, permitting the uplifting lower beam 13 to fold up the light-penetrable blind 12 sequentially from the bottom side therewith till located at a proper height after the pulling force thereof stops working to display the light-penetrable blind 12 between the upper and the lower beams 11, 13 thereof.
Please refer to FIG. 2. Another conventional Venetian blind shows that a sheltering (folding/Venetian) blind 12′ is attached between the upper and the lower beams 11, 13 thereof for the purpose of sheltering effect as well as privacy protection.
There are some drawbacks to such conventional Venetian blinds above. Most of all, both the light-penetrable (folding/Venetian) blind 12, and the sheltering (folding/Venetian) blind 12′ are inconveniently fixed in operation. They are either displayed in full or located at a certain height for the single purpose of either light-penetrable or sheltering effect, which can't be variably operated with the dual functions of both light-penetrable and sheltering effects to meet the need of a user according to different situations.